


Hearty Lunch Break

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee date, F/M, Some mild swaring, other than that its just fluff, prize for 300 followers on tumblr, thats why its teen rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek and Wendy hang out during Tweek's break at the coffee shop. Just sweet fluff.





	Hearty Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prize for p-aurisan on Tumblr for winning my 300 follower give away ^_^  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

“I’m going on break dad.”

Tweek yelled at his dad as he untied apron and hung it up with the rest of the aprons in the store room.

Richard Tweak smiled at his son, “Okay son. But hurry back because I want you try this new blend. It’s quite good, just like the local beans that make up its core. After all here at Tweak bros coffee we—“

Before his father had finished his normal rant about their local coffee, Tweek was already walking out from behind the counter.

Tweek stretched his arms before walking over to the seats in the far corner of the shop and taking a seat.

He smiled up at the person sitting across from him.

“Sorry about that. My break was _nugh_ meant to be an hour ago, but the midday rush kind of ruined that.”

Wendy looked up from her phone before locking the screen and paying attention to Tweek.

“It’s not a problem! I mean I was one of the people in the rush after all. I hope your drink I got you hasn’t gotten to cold.”

Tweek picked up his black coffee from the table and took a sip, “It’s fine. I knew you got it for me so I made sure to heat the water more so it would be drinkable for the end of the rush.”

Wendy sighed in relief, “That's good to know, I would have gotten you another one if it wasn't.”

Tweek laughed, “I don't trust anyone to make my coffee how I like it, so I would have drank it if it was cold anyway. I mean I've been _gahh_ helping Kenny with orders, but he's still not quite there yet.”

Tweek then looked sad, “I'm sorry our date has to be here Wendy. I know our original plan was to go to Stark’s pond, but my dad just wouldn't believe me when I said I had plans and couldn’t work today.”

Wendy stretched slightly across the table and held Tweek’s hands, “It's okay. At least I get to see you today. Besides, spending time with you is what I find important with our dates anyway. Where we are doesn’t matter to me.”

Tweek’s frown slowly disappeared, “Thanks Wendy.”

Wendy beamed, “It’s no problem Tweek.”

Tweek took another sip from his coffee before asking his next question.

“So how's your day been so far?”

Wendy pulled out her phone again and began to scroll until she found what she was looking for, “Me and Bebe have mostly been talking about possible summer plans for everyone. So far we have thought of taking a road trip to the beach. We've been looking at routes that would require the least amount of gas. I don’t want people to have to spend too much on gas after all.”

Tweek looked at the map on Wendy's phone, “hmmmm, maybe that one? It may take longer but we'd be less likely to get stuck on the freeway.”

Wendy looked at the route and chuckled, “Oh yeah! That does seem better! Thanks Tweek!”

Wendy then put her phone away and looked up at Tweek again.

“What about you? Has your day been good?”

Tweek shrugged, “I've just been working at the coffee house. I did make some brownies to _ahh_ sell here, which helped calmed me down after a customer yelled at me for apparently not giving them enough cream with their latte.”

Wendy looked concerned, “What the hell! People can be such dicks! You don't deserve that!”

Tweek laughed, “Don't worry Wendy, I've gotten worse for a lot less. I'm getting better at handling it. Plus the brownies tasted good.”

Wendy calmed down, but she still looked annoyed.

“Honesty! You try your best every day and that's the thanks you get! I'd like to see them try and make as many drinks as you do. Let's see if they still complain then!”

Tweek stood up and sat down next to Wendy and gave her a hug.

“I'm okay Wendy. Don't get mad on my behalf. I hate to see you mad.”

Wendy took a deep breath in and relaxed. She hugged Tweek back.

“I'm sorry, I just hate it when people are mean to you. I mean you work day in and day out and you're not paid the money you deserve. Your parents ignore you and your feelings, and some of the people in our class pick on you for your quirks. I don't want you to get any more hate Tweek, you don't deserve it. It pains me too see you get shit.”

Tweek looked at Wendy in the eyes, “I know I have a lot of shit going on in my life, but I'm also grateful for the stuff I have already. Yeah my family sucks, but I have some of the greatest friends in the world by my side.”

Tweek then leaned down, “And I also have you. You always have my back and I know that as long as I have that, even if I'm having the worst day, my future is always bright.”

Tweek then placed the most softest of kisses of Wendy's lips. Wendy's cheeks got a small dusting of pink as a result.

When Tweek pulled away he looked into Wendy's eyes again. She knew that the conviction in them showed he wasn't lying.

“Tweek…”

Before Wendy could finish her thought though, Tweek was being called back to the counter by his mother.

“Tweek dear, your break is almost over and your father needs help with sorting some beans when you have a minute. Do you mind giving him a hand?”

Tweek sighed, “Coming mom.”

He turned back to Wendy, “Sorry but I gotta get back. I get off in 3 hours. I'll text you _rahh_ when I get home.”

Wendy shook her head, “No way. After what that customer said to you I'm staying here until you get off.”

She then smiled mischievously, “Besides, I want to see if those brownies are as good as you say.”

Tweek chuckled as he headed back to get his apron, “I'll bring you one in a bit. It's on the house.”

Wendy watched Tweek walk away.

_“He really is the sweetest.”_

As Tweek put his apron on again, he grabbed some tongs and grabbed Wendy her brownie. He made sure his parents weren't around and came over and passed her the brownie. He held a finger to his lips as he passed it too her.

Wendy smiled, “Thank you Tweek.”

The bell on the door went then and Kenny came in. Tweek came over a little confused.

“Kenny, you _nugh_ don't have a shift today, why are you here?”

Kenny grinned at Tweek, “I just wanted to see how you were doing Tweekers. Plus I remember you saying something about baking today, I really want to try it! Me and Karen love your baking after all!”

Tweek heard Wendy laugh before he got Kenny his brownie.

He put the tasty treat on a plate before putting the order through the till, “And with discount that's $1.44.”

Kenny reached into his pocket and put the correct amount on the counter.

He then leaned against the counter, “Tweek, I know working here is hard. I saw what that customer yell at you for something. Just don't listen to them, and next time I'll serve them. I'll handle them and make sure they never do it again. The Mccormick charm always works.”

Tweek smiled at Kenny, “Thanks, but you don't have to do that.”

Kenny laughed, “I want to do it, besides you helped me get this job when no one else would hire me. I’m very grateful for that.”

Kenny then winked at Wendy, “You have more support than you realise Tweek.”

Kenny then pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wrapped the last of his brownie in it before he turned to leave.

“Your baking is perfect as always by the way. I'm saving a bit for Karen. See you next shift Tweekers.”

Tweek waved goodbye as Kenny exited.

Tweek then came over to Wendy again as the coffee house was deserted at this point. His father could wait a minute.

“So what do you think of the brownie?”

Wendy hugged Tweek tightly again, “It was perfect! Your baking is always really good! I'm definitely going to buy another one before I leave.”

Tweek hugged Wendy back, “Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.”

Tweek then blushed and hugged her even tighter, “And thank you for always being here when I need you. It _gahh_ means a lot.”

Wendy blushed too, “It's fine Tweek. I like seeing you. I'm always here to help. 


End file.
